Once Again
by Shadowy Chica
Summary: One night, one day, one chance encounter. The cast of Sega joins us as this story unwinds the tale of lovers,fighters, and missed chances.
1. Thoughts on the blue blur

** Hola! Been a while since I posted something up here, huh? Ah well, I bring to you a new story! So, umm, yeah.. Enjoy! (If ya know what I mean, *Wink*) **

**All SEGA characters belong to SEGA obviously.**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

It was a dark night as Amy rose walked down the pier. The stars were out and you could hear the distant waves crashing against one another. The air was crisp, and the moon cast its bright glow. Yes, this night was a promising one.

Amy looked up from her shining striped boots, and onwards on the path in front of her.

_ Why does he always run? I know Sonic said its nothing much, he just can't get enough of that 'thrill', but I mean, you can't run 24/ 7, even Sonic has to slow down every once and a while. But how come he never bothers to stop by my house? **He cares, I know it! **I don't know, I've always thought of him as the shy type. He must be **too** shy about admitting his feelings towards me. Which is why I love so much! I know one day, he'll take me out on a date and whisk me away into my own happily ever after!_

Amy lost herself as these thoughts continued to swirl around her head, mixing themselves up, creating new thoughts. New ideas even.

It was at this point a content sigh escaped Amy's lips as she lost herself in the very thought of the blue blur she's come to love. She continued walking down the lit sidewalk toward a small dock where she could sit and admire the majestic waves. Amy sighed once more as she looked up to the stars. When she noticed that on a lamppost sat a certain hedgehog, staring up at the stars.

"Shadow?" Amy asked

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Short I know, But after Shadows P.O.V, they will be longer. I promise! Now I'll catch ya all later.**


	2. Alone, with a lot of questions

**Look! Another chapter! Let's have a party! **

**Alright, y'know the drill. **

**Shadow and Amy, oh and Maria belong to SEGAAAA! **

Shadow was staring at the sky, admiring the countless star's glow. One could hear the waves rolling against the muddy banks of the pier. Yet Shadow seemed lost, completely unaware of the world around him, and completely consumed in his own world.

_These stars... They're so amazingly vivid and.. And endless. It's nothing like the view from the ARK. _

_The ARK..._.

Shadow hated doing it, but couldn't help it, he brought back the horrible memories of Maria.

_Maria..._

Flashes if previous events flashed before him, making him turn his head away from the clear night sky, Forcing him to look down.

_They had no reason to... Murder an innocent girl. _

_No reason. _

_And it's all because of me.._

Is this how it was always going to be? The world against him? Could he never.. Never just be at peace? Content with himself?

The wind blew through Shadow's fur, making it sway to the right.

No, life had a way of making everything difficult. Especially for him. And that's exactly the reason why he always has to fight back.

He let a small sigh escape him through his nose.

He was alone, nothing would change that.

"Shadow?"

Shadow turned his head towards the timid voice, a little surprised actually. Who else used his name without hinting at fear?

He turned and saw none other than Amy Rose.

She seemed a little confused at Shadows presence, but smiled cheerfully none the less.

He still said nothing, for what had he to say?

Although...

He must admit he was curious about this girl.

Why exactly about her little 'speech' changed his mind about the world?

Why had her words made him see the greater good?

Why did her personality somehow make him forget? Forget about everything...

Even himself...

Giving her a curious glance, Shadow decided that he'd let curiosity get the better of him. This time.

After all, what harm could knowing actually cause?

He straightened up and jumped down from the lamp post in a swift and fluid movement .

"Rose," he said turning his attention towards her.

**Ooh, a lot of questions! Wonder what happen next? Stay tuned and ya just may did out! ;D **


	3. STUPID!

**Yay! Another chapter! **

**All SEGA characters belong to SEEGGAAA! **

* * *

"Rose," Shadow said turning his attention towards her.

Amy took a step back trying to reassure her stance, seeing as how close Shadow landed next to her.

"Shadow! I'm glad to see you're okay!"

Shadow was caught off guard by this. Really, glad to see him? First time that's ever been said...

Crossing his arms Shadow nodded his head in acknowledgment to Amy's... Sentiment.

"I mean I was worried Shadow! I had no idea what happened to you after what happened back then!" Amy continued trying to catch his eye.

"What did you think had happened?" Shadow asked giving her a questioning gaze.

Amy sighed as a pout came across her lips.

"Well I didn't know what to think,I was sure you didn't... Die, I mean after all you are Shadow," Amy stated.

Shadow smirked at the confidence this girl had in him.

Amy smiled and returned her gaze towards the stars.

"Shadow, why we're up there?" Amy asked pointing towards the lamp post.

Shadow furrowed his brow, he was going to answer that question with what? Staring at the stars? How pathetic.

Amy seeing the change in his expression giggled, catching his attention once again.

"Were you looking up at the stars?" Amy asked.

He wasn't quite sure why but, he felt the heat rush up to his cheeks.

_Am I.. Am I blushing? _

Amy laughed again seeing Shadow blush.

Shadow shook his head trying to regain his sense.

"Be quiet!"

"Haha, sorry Shadow! ," Amy said still cheerfully smiling.

_What is wrong with this girl? She keeps smiling regardless of what I say! _

Shadow sneered and turned to walk away.

_Wait, whys he going?_ Amy thought.

"Shadow! Wait!" Amy shouted

Shadow stopped in mid-step and asked, "What do you want this time?"

"Why are you leaving?" Amy said.

"I have nothing to gain from this conversation, Rose," Shadow said.

"Whaddya mean?" Amy said

A thought popped into Amy's head, a insulting one.

"Are.. Are you calling me stupid?" Amy shouted

Shadow stood there running his forefinger over his thumb.

"Hmmph," Shadow said and continued walking.

"Well 'Hmmph' yourself you big meanie!" Amy shouted at him stamping her foot.

Shadow raised a hand to signal he had heard her, but still said nothing.

"Ugh, you get back here Shadow the Hedgehog, so we can settle this!" Amy shouted throwing her fist up in the air.

Shadow smirked and chuckled darkly at her 'threat'.

_Hes- He's laughing! _

Amy gaped.

_Oooh! Shadows in for it now!_

"Piko-Piko!" Amy shouted out pulling out her hammer from hammer space.

Taking a running start Amy shouted, "take this Shadow!"

"Huh?" Shadow said turning to see what's she was yelling about.

BONK!

* * *

**OMG WHAT HAPPENED! Did shadow hit hit or was someone else involved? **

**Read on to find out!**


	4. Giving up!

**Yay! Another chap! Making some progress! **

**Shadow and Amy belong to SEEGGA! **

* * *

"Huh?" Shadow turned his head only to meet face to face with the frontside of Amys hammer.

BONK!

"Holy Chaos! Shadow!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow fell, hitting the concrete.

Amy ran over to Shadows side ignoring the wind whipping her in the face.

"Shadow! Shadow! Now you've gone and done it Amy! You knocked him out!" Amy cursed at herself, frustrated tears in her eyes.

_Stupid! Stupid! _

Shadow moaned slightly. His head was pounding at this girls high pitched voice.

"Ugh, calm down girl! You didn't knock anybody out!" Shadow growled sitting himself up and holding his head.

"Shadow you're alive!" Amy shouted hugging him.

_What, why is she-_ Shadow thought as Amy nuzzled into his chest fur.

"I-I," Shadow stuttered out.

_Stop stuttering! You sound like a fool! _

Shadow cleared his throat, trying to help his words come out as smoothly as they always did.

"Why, wouldn't I be alive?" Shadow growled.

Amy stopped nuzzling into his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh Shadow! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Amy pleaded.

"Seems like you did," Shadow grumbled holding his head again.

"I didn't think it would actually hit you though! I thought you'd move!" Amy said frustrated.

"With what? The five minute notice you gave me?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Hmmph! Well you should've moved!"

"I should've moved? You should've controlled your temper!" Shadow exclaimed wagging his finger in her face.

"Well you shouldn't have called me stupid!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"I never called you stupid, you ignorant girl!"

"Yeah well, you never denied it either!"

Shadow shook his head.

"Forget it, this is getting us no where," Shadow said turning on his heel.

"Hmmph! Go and be a loner Shadow! That's all you ever do when someone try's to be nice to you for a change!"

Amy said with a pout.

Shadow glanced back over his shoulder, "Hmmph, hitting me with your hammer is what you consider being kind?"

"Well, I was trying to talk to you before! But you just started walking away!" Amy said throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh I'm Shadow and I have nothing to gain from this conversation!" Amy said imitating Shadow.

Shadow smirked, "Is that really what I sound like?" he said somewhat amused at this girls little 'tantrum'.

"Ugh! That's not the point!" Amy said stamping her foot.

Shadow raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The point is Shadow," Amy said jabbing her finger in his chest, "is that being alone never does anybody any good!"

"Oh does it?" Shadow smirked.

"Yes! And you Shadow the Hedgehog are hopeless when it comes to talking to people, like a normal hedgehog!" Amy said glaring daggers into him.

Shadow smiled, "Perhaps you're right Rose,"

"Me?" Amy said amazingly confused.

"Yes, you Rose," Shadow smirked, "why don't we fix that?"

"I- but you- Stop playing games with me Shadow!" Amy exclaimed.

Shadow chuckled.

_She's smarter than I thought. _

"Oooh! That's it Shadow!" Amy yelled, "I'm through trying with you! Maybe I should just forget about you like everybody else!" Amy yelled in his face.

Shadow sneered as Amy began to walk off towards the dock.

_Hmmph! I came here to see the ocean, and I'm gonna see it! Whether Shadows here or not! _

* * *

**HOLY SCHNITZEL! Drama! **

**Stop trying? What does Amy mean? **


	5. It's different for girls

**Hahah, this chapter I'll admit is pretty cute.**

**Shadow and Amy belong to SEEGGAAA**

* * *

Shadow watched as Amy stalked off towards the dock regardless of the wind going against her, forcing her to two steps back for every one step forward.

_Rose.._

Shadow felt an immense weight on him while watching her go off.

_Why, why do I feel this feeling?_

Shadow rubbed the right side of his silky chest fur where this pit of inner turmoil seemed to lay.

Shadow looked down towards his shoes, trying to decide what to do.

_Rose..._

xxx

Shadow sighed as he continued confusing himself more and more.

He couldn't just leave her there.

Even the thought had this heavy feeling strangling him.

Finally deciding it was best to see this through to the end, Shadow followed in Amy's footsteps into the bristling wind where Amy sat.

xxx

_Why does he have to be such a.. A lone hedgehog._

Amy thought smiling at her own pun.

_All I wanted to do was talk to him..._

I mean, I'm not gonna be like everyone else and just leave him behind..

Amy said frustrated tears dropping into the ocean before her.

The clicking of Shadows shoes hit the dock as Shadow walked up to Amy's side.

xxx

Shadow sighed as he walked up to Amy's sad form.

_What am I supposed to say? What do I even do?_

These thoughts swirled around his head as he arrived by Amy's side.

"What do you want," Amy said turning the other way so Shadow couldn't see her tears.

"Rose... I.."

Truth be told, Shadow was at a loss of what to say.

Amy sniffed and wiped her nose as she listened to what Shadow said.

_Sh-she's crying?_

"Rose, I apologize for acting the way I did..."

Amy turned her head towards Shadow, shocked at what he was saying.

_There's that damn blush again!_

"I shouldn't have said what I said, or have not done what I should've," Shadow said looking anywhere but at Amy.

A wind blew forcing their quills to sway to the left.

xxx

The words suddenly seemed to get through to Amy as the wind passed.

"Aww Shadow!" Amy said jumping up and hugging him, ",you're so sweet!"

Shadows blush began etching its way all over his muzzle at this point. He'd never let any one so, _close._

"Rose, e-enough!" Shadow said out of embarrassment.

"Uh?" Amy said looking up at Shadow.

xxx

_Oh, he's embarrassed Amy! It's not every day you get an apology from Shadow the Hedgehog himself!_

Amy thought as she pulled away.

But something held her there, and when she turned to see, she realized Shadow was hugging her with one arm

_He's hugging me and not even realizing it?_

"Shadow," Amy started as she touched his arm.

His eyes widened at the unconscious gesture he had made. I mean, Shadow hugging?

He quickly snatched his arm away and took a step back coughing and mumbling an apology.

_Heheheheh, Shadows all insecure! How adorable!_

xxx

_What am I doing! Hugging the girl! She's with the faker, stupid body disobeying me!_

Shadow thought as he took a step back.

"Ah-hem, my apologies Rose," he mumbled into the open air before him.

"Oh, it's no problem Shadow!" Amy said smiling brightly.

Shadows blush seemed to never stop growing, his face felt on fire for Chaos's sake!

_Right, count to 10._

_1..2..3..4.._

"Shadow?" Amy said interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking," Amy said as she swung her legs back and forth over the dock, ", do you ever wonder about what other people think about you? Like their opinions?"

Shadow scoffed, what a ridiculous thought.

"Personally Rose, I tend not to, Seeing as it doesn't matter how they see me."

"Yeah well, you're a boy! Things are different for girls," Amy started twisting her finger.

Shadow chuckled a little, he had no idea what gender had to do with this.

"I mean, when you're a girl, people judge you on everything! From what you wear, to how you walk, it all makes a difference!" Amy ranted

Shadow smirked as he took a sit down next to Amy. He had a feeling he'd be here for a while.

* * *

**Cute no? I could end it here you know.. **

**But that wouldn't be a good story. Seeing as how they're barely accuaintaces at this point. **

**Till next time! **


	6. Not my Problem

**Haha! Yet another Chapter! This ones for KazunaPikachu, she's a great help! **

**Sega characters belong to SEEGGAAAAA!**

* * *

The simple chat they had started evolved into quite long conversation, with giggles, chuckles, and even a few rare smiles.

"Don't you think so too Shadow?" Amy said stifling a yawn.

" I should get you home Rose," Shadow said resisting a yawn himself.

"Okay," Amy said with a yawn.

Shadow stood up offering his hand Amy, working out the kinks in his leg.

"Come on,"

And with that Shadow led Amy off toward her own apartment near the center of the town, a little ways off.

xxx

_Oh gosh, I'm really tired... _

_I wonder if Shadow minds walking me home? _

Amy thought as she began leaning against him for extra support. She was so tired, keeping her eyes open was World War 3.

xxx

Shadow continued walking along the lit sidewalk admiring how fresh the air was on Mobius, completely unaware of Amy dangling on his arm like a dead weight.

At least not until he literally started dragging her.

"Rose?" Shadow said turning towards her.

_Asleep. _

_Exactly how late is it? _

Shadow sighed as he bent down and shook her.

Still her chest rose up and down, eyes closed.

Shadow pressed his thumb and forefinger to his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Rose, sometimes you're just ridiculous," he said to her sleeping form.

He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and continue the walk down in the direction of her apartment.

xxx

As Shadow neared her apartment building, he shook her in his arms trying to wake her up.

She was a heavy sleeper.

"Rose, come on, wake up now! Rose!" Shadow said shaking her.

"Neh, stop.." Amy mumbled turning slightly in his arms.

"Rose, you need to wake up," Shadow said sternly.

A soft snore was his only reply.

xxx

_You have got to be kidding. _

Shadow huffed as he walked through the automated doors at Amy's apartment building.

He walked inside the tiled floor, into the florescent lights.

Shadow met the front desk hoping to ask the fox working there which apartment was hers.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The fox greeted looking away from the laptop he was using.

"Do you know which room this girl is currently renting out?" Shadow asked sharply stepping out of the way of the vase of flowers decorating the desk top.

The fox peeked over the counter to get a good look at the girl resting in Shadows arms.

"Can't say I know her, she got a name?" The fox asked

"Amy Rose," Shadow said

"Amy... Rose.." the fox mumbled as he typed her name into his computer

Shadow gave an annoyed look as he surveyed the main floor of the building.

A small coffee table and a couch tool up half the floor while the other half consisted of an elevator and a separate little seating area. The carpet was tasteless and didn't go particularly well with the color scheme.

"Ah Amy Rose, she's in 73,"

Shadow nodded his head and headed toward the elevator.

xxx

By the time he got to the seventh floor, the elevator music was staring to pinch his nerves.

He was relieved when he heard a final ding and the doors slid open revealing a carpeted hallway.

_Rose has taste. _

Shadow thought scanning the doors for 73.

_Here. _

He stopped in front of the golden numbers decorating the door.

_She probably has her keys on her. _

He surveyed the girl in his arm, she was wearing her regular dress, no pockets or anything in relation to that.

No purse or anything to hold her keys.

_Wonderful. _

Shadow looked back up at the doors handle.

_Hmm, possibly. _

He turned the doors handle only to find it opened.

_She's aiming to get robbed. _

He began searching the wall for a light switch of some kind.

_Where.. _

_Ah, there. _

Shadows fingers found what was searching for as he flicked on the switch, lighting up the kitchen.

_The other one maybe..._

He flicked the switch to its immediate right.

_Perfect. _

He glanced at Amy's apartment, the kitchen and T.V room seemed to flow into each other in an inviting way while two doors laid around the small fireplace.

Shadow smirked as he walked to one of the two doors pushing it open, and flicking on the switch.

_For Chaos's sake! _

Amy's room was entirely covered in pictures of none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

There were so many in fact, that the room almost seemed _painted_ the color blue.

_Great, my least favorite color_

Shadow deposited Amy in the queen sized bed in the center of the room.

_She's really obsessed, _

He took one last look around.

_I almost feel sorry for her. _

_It's a hopeless pursuit._

Shadow sighed as he closed her door and turned off all the lights.

He closed her door, his hand lingering on the handle.

_I need a chaos emerald, I'm wasting time on foot._

He walked off towards the elevator once again, brushing all feelings off his shoulder.

Or so he thought.

xxx

Shadow stepped out of the building into the cool nights atmosphere, heading towards his own apartment, heavy thoughts weighing on his mind.

_I don't understand. _

_Why does she go after the faker? _

_Simply for love?_

_Hmmph, Rose is different from that. She's better, than that. _

_Better then a hopeless love._

He rounded a corner.

_Why must she waste her time in this chase of hers? It's going to destroy her. _

Shadow shook his head.

_It's best I don't get involved in this._

He walked into his apartment complex,still deep in thought.

_It's her problem. _

* * *

**Her problem... **

**Amys obsession, lol. Kinda laughed at that part! XD **

**Seeya next time! **


	7. Even if

**DAADADADADADA DUNDUNDUSNNDUMN DADADA DUNDUNDUSNDUN! **

**Another chapter!**

**All SEGA characters belong to SEEGGAAA!**

* * *

Amy Rose awoke on the edge of her bed.

Or more specifically, the floor next to her bed.

"Ughh," Amy moaned, unsticking her face from the floor.

She glanced around the all to familiar surroundings of her bedroom.

_Ah, my sweet Sonic._

She thought admiring the plenty of pictures decorating the walls.

"I'll just go get changed then," Amy said smiling one last time around the room.

xXx

Shadow awoke to the obnoxious beeps of his communicator.

"PROJECT SHADOW, REPEAT PROJECT SHADOW!" The communicator beeped.

His patience was wearing thin, it wouldn't be long till he gave in.

"PROJECT SHADOW!PROJECT SHADOW WHAT'S YOUR 20?" it continued

"Ugh, What!" He growled into his wrist, ripping the pillow from his face.

"YOU ARE NEEDED AT BASE, REPORT TO BASE," It went off

Shadow sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Fine," He said silencing the communicator and sitting up.

A loud sigh escaped his nose as he held his chin (O_O ?) in his hand.

xXx

Amy sighed in content as she popped her dress's hem into place.

"Perfect!" She said twirling in her mirror,

"I'm on my way my sweet Sonic!" Amy pronounced to her reflection.

xXx

Shadow looked annoyed as he walked into the assignment room of the G.U.N. base.

"Ah, Project Shadow! We've been expecting you!"

Shadow grunted in response.

"Ah, yes," the commander stumbled, "Well it seems that Taiwan is organizing an attack against us," He said slamming his fist against the table.

"And we need you," he continued," To get the intel and get out,"

Shadow furrowed his brow in thought.

"Wouldn't Rouge be better fitted for this mission?" Shadow said Not taking his eyes off the screen displaying numerous faces and information.

"It seems that Rouge is no longer in our services, something involving that echidna," he stammered on.

_I should've guessed. _

Shadow nodded his head.

"It'll be taken care of commander,"

xXx

"One, two, and three!" Amy said slipping the last of the treats into the basket she had prepared for her visit to Tails's workshop.

"Just imagine Amy! He"ll love the chili dogs, the fruits, and of course my cake!" She said holding her hands, and swaying to the thought.

"No time to waste! Let's go!" Amy said running towards the door.

"Hmm?" she said stopping in between steps, "Did I turn that light on last night?"

xXx

The automatic doors slid open pulling back the gloomy atmosphere G.U.N. had managed to create, instead revealing the bright sun touching and warming the spirits of those walking under its soft glow.

Shadow squinted at the sun.

Ah, 12:40 perfect.

Shadow sped off towards the general direction of Taiwan, he had no intention of running there unless absolutely necessary.

_First an emerald... But where? He_ glanced around

xXx

Amy pondered over what she'd done last night, and now that she recalled upon the evening, she didn't even remember coming home.

_Did Shadow bring me back? I did leave the door open, but then again, how'd he know which room was mine?_

She thought stroking her muzzle.

_Storm must've told him, huh? _

_Ah well I'll have to say thanks, he really didn't have to. But it was nice of him to. _

She gripped the handle,

"So that's why I wasn't in my PJ's!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers at her discovery and swinging the door open.

xXx

"Where's a dam emerald?" Shadow muttered into the brittle wind.

He had skated for hours to come and had not felt their energy near at all.

There were seven, where could one possibly be!

"Huh?" Shadow said forcing to a halt

His ears snapped towards his left, what was it?

_Not again_

He inwardly groaned.

xXx

The sun shine gripped the happy mood Amy seemed to be in, and amplified it to those around her.

Everyone was in a good mood.

It seemed.

Any sighed as she skipped into Tails's shop.

Tails seemed engrossed on the high ladder he was on, examining the complex design of his new plane.

"Hi Tails!" Amy greeted waving her hand in the air. (A/N like she just don't care! XDDD)

"GAH!" Tails exclaimed bumping into the wrench gripped in his own right hand.

"Oops! Sorry Tails!" Amy shouted up the ladder

"No, no its fine," Tails said hovering down the ladder with the help of his twin tails

"You wouldn't Have happened to see Sonic come by here lately?" Amy asked twirling with the basket behind her back.

"Uh, sorry Amy, Sonic headed out for a run." Tails said jabbing his thumb towards the door Sonic has escaped through.

"Oh , why is he never here when I wanna see him!" She shouted stomping her foot.

"Sorry Amy, maybe next time?" Tails asked nervously, he knew what was happening next.

"No! I'm staying right here until he gets back!" Amy protested strengthening her stance.

xXx

"Hey buddy!" Sonic greeted

Shadow shot him an intimidating glare.

"Whoa buddy, if looks could kill!" Sonic said hands in the air taking a step back.

"If only.." Shadow mumbled to himself

"Hey, y'know I was wondering Shadz," Sonic said

"No." Shadow said cutting him off.

"What! Come on!" Sonic whined.

"I said no," Shadow said

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" Sonic begged

"Listen faker, I don't care about what's about to come out of your mouth," He spat.

"I was just gonna say Shadz, maybe you can come to our picnic,"

"I have no interest in this so called 'picnic'," Shadow said crossing his arms

"Come on Shadz! It'd be great if you'd go and did me just this one favor!" Sonic said pulling his arm.

"I said _no_ Faker," Shadow said shaking off his hand

Sonic was stumped, how to get him to go?

_Kyeheheh, got it. _

Sonic thought with a cocky smile.

"Alright Shadow, if you can't handle a picnic, I guess I'll have to understand," Sonic said digging the toe of his shoe in the dirt.

"Please Faker, a picnic? How does that present a challenge?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you just can't handle so many people,"

He said circling Shadow

"Huh?"Shadow said trying to keep his eyes on him.

"All I'm saying is, you couldn't be around our friends for more then 1 hour," Sonic said shrugging his shoulders

Shadow stared in shock. What was he insinuating?

"I can understand if being around then can be overwhelming,"Sonic smirked, "So I guess I'll just be the center of attention again," He tugged his glove on tighter.

"What are you saying?"Shadow sneered.

"Im not saying anything! Besides the fact you can't handle being our friends,"

"They're not my friends faker,"

"You sure? That's not what everyone else thinks." He said coyly

"What are you getting at?" Shadow said narrowing his eyes.

"Here's the deal Shadow," Sonic started

Shadow raised a suspicious eyebrow

"You spend one day with us at our picnic," Sonic said taking out an emerald and spinning it on his finger,"and this emerald is yours."

xXx

"Can you believe him Tails?" Amy stated for the fifteenth time,

"Oh, I really can," Tails said head in the engine.

For the past hour, poor Tails has been victimized to Amy's complaints about Sonic, and how he never showed up, and how he was always busy, and how he saved the world but never had time for her, and who knows what else!

"Amy?" Tails said interrupting her

" What Tails? I was in the middle of saying something you know!" she said crossing her legs.

"Don't you think you.." he hesitated

"I should what?" Amy said annoyed

"Give Sonic a break?" He said already wincing at her reaction .

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well its just, you know you and Sonic don't really have a relationship,"

The silence that followed was ear piercingly alarming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DONT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP! IM HIS GIRLFRIEND AREN'T I!" Amy shouted in Tails's ear.

"Well not really, Amy" Tails said regret filling his mind

"What do you mean, stop talking in circles!" Amy said shaking him.

"Gah..." Tails said drool coming out of his mouth.

"Tails!" Amy shouted

"Stop shaking me!" he said trying to push her off.

"Not until you answer me!" She said releasing him

Tails staggered around trying to keep his balance.

"Woah," Tails said grasping the edge of his plane.

"Tails you better tell me!" she said crossing her arms

"Amy, its just, you and Sonic don't have that,"

"We are a couple Tails!"

"Think about it Amy," Tails said walking up next to her.

"Do you two ever talk? Do you ever go on dates that aren't forced?"

Tails offered

Amy narrowed her eyes as these words hit her with an unspoken truth ringing through and through.

"Well Amy, what do you have?" Tails asked

"We don't need that to be together Tails! " Any shouted

Tails took a step back.

"What we have, doesn't even need words! Because deep down, I know he loves me, I know it" Amy said softening with each word.

"He saved me for a reason Tails," Amy said glancing over her shoulder.

"I know he does, and that's why I have to wait for him. He loves me Tails, I know it" she said glancing up

Tails sighed, she was hopelessly devoted

"Amy, have you ever looked at at Sonics point of view?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said he saves you for a for a reason, well he wasn't just going to leave you there, he's too nice of a guy" he said trying to be reasonable

Amy looked down in thought.

"Even if that's why Tails, he's never told me he doesn't like me, he would have said something by now, "

Tails sighed.

There was no reasoning with her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuun!**

**Ahh, poor Tails! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention all Once Again fans! **

**From Monday on, this story will be deleted and reworked For quality and awesomeliciousness! Stay tuned and Follow me for the re-Amped story! **

**Till then, bare with me! **


End file.
